1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to musical apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved musical pin apparatus wherein the sam provides selective securement to clothing and ferrous surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various musical apparatus and in particularly musical apparatus utilizing integrated circuits (IC) are available but have heretofore failed to produce an organization to provide a jewelry like pin structure that may be selectively securable to a clothing garment or mounted to a ferrous surface to provide decorative and psychologically suiting structure for use by an individuals. Examples of the prior art organizations include U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,865 to YANG setting forth the use of integrated circuitry selectively actuatable when a name card is drawn out of an associated holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,806 to SANFORD sets forth a musical greeting card wherein a hinged card member includes a cavity mounting a musical box therewithin that is operative upon opening of the card.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,747 to STEINER provides for a packaging carton wherein an audible signal generator is actuated upon opening of the carton.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,747 to TARRANT sets forth a greeting card and music box organization that is actuated upon opening of the card structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved musical pin apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting selective securement to various support members as well as providing convenience of operation in use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.